


Ephemerality

by patroclux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, hurt/comfort elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It feels as though everything is so far away," he said. "I - I can't be sure if what he have is meant to survive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemerality

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by the song 'youth' by daughter

" 'Lovers that went wrong,' " Hannibal quoted, a soft smile playing at his lips. Will shifted slightly, raising his eyes to study the rough stubble blooming on his partner's cheeks and chin. The barely audible rumble of a laugh sent chills down Will's spine. "Freddie Lounds is endlessly creative when it comes down to describing us."

"It's strange, isn't it?" Will commented, his thumb absently tracing patterns on Hannibal's chest. "To think that we're.. well, dead to them."

Hannibal set aside his phone, the screen blacking out with a gentle _click_. "I find it strange that it's just the two of us. Never once did I imagine we'd make it this far until we had." His arm curled protectively around Will as it often did, a sure sign of his uncertainty. Whether or not this would last was a mystery to both of them. He paused before speaking, and Will could almost feel the tension rising in the air, layering with false electricity. "Do you love me, Will?"

Those words weren't often phrased in the form of a question. Normally it was a statement of truth, a declaration trapped on a breathy voice. This tentative query, however, wasn't a thing Will Graham was accustomed to hearing. He had done his best to make sure Hannibal knew how much he was loved.

"Of course I do," Will replied, unable to keep the tiniest of shakes from his voice. "You know that."

Hannibal nodded, though he still didn't seem convinced. "It feels as though everything is so far away," he said. "I - I can't be sure if what we have is meant to survive."

"I don't care if it's meant to survive or not." Will lifted himself onto one elbow, his other hand gently cupping Hannibal's face. " _We_ weren't supposed to make it this far, but look at us now." He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the faded scent of cologne carrying the handsome fragrance of a thunderstorm. "We'll make it work," he murmured. "I promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I posted anything. In the past I wrote mainly Supernatural-related fics, but recently I've lost a lot of the passion I had for that show (although I do plan on re-watching the recent seasons). Instead, I've started watching Hannibal, and naturally a lot of fanfics will result from my latest unhealthy obsession. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, feel free to leave reviews and suggestions!


End file.
